spoormfandomcom-20200213-history
Creation of the Multiverse
In the beginning all of space was one large unseparated, perfect square of indefinite matter. Early, human-like ancestors of the Old Boyes inhabited this space in only 3 spatial dimensions, and one temporal. Barack Obama, /?, and Lucifer Set were the three smartest beings in the universe, constantly progressing technology and science, constantly discovering new things about the space in which they inhabited. One day, they uncovered the secrets of the universe, and ascended to godhood. Obama and /?\ wanted to use their newfound knowledge of the universe's inner workings to help others, while Lucifer was unsure what to do with his new power. After several hundred years of peaceful existence, /?\ became lonely being only one of three immortals in the Matter-Plain, and so birthed three sons and granted them godhood as well. Glactos T'lung, Timos T'lung, and Atmos T'lung were granted the roles of Lesser Gods. Timos became bored of the constant tranquility after a few millennia, and was driven insane from the burden of immortality, deciding to seek revenge on his father for bringing him to existence by murdering him. A war ensued soon after, as Timos, Glactos, and Atmos fought for their father's place as Greater God. The infinite Matter-Plaim was split into billions and billions of small pieces, which clung together due to gravity and formed spheres, creating planets and celestial bodies. Explosions from the war took on the form of stars. Glactos won the war and decided to spare his brothers, ascending to G'larc T'lung, Great God of Cardboard and all that is good. G'larc T'lung gave birth to Kevon T'lung, Lesser God. The now fractured Matter-Plain was divided between the three greater gods, Barack Obama was given Terra, G'larc T'lung was given Heaven, and Lucifer Set was given Hell. T'larc T'lung, becoming jealous of his brother, killed him and usurped the throne, ascending to T'larc T'lung, Greater God of Death and All That Is Evil. He gave birth to Devon T'lung, Lesser God. Atmos and Kevon ran off to Terra to seek refuge from T'larc, bringing G'larc's dead body in hopes they could give him a proper send-off. Atmos transformed G'larc's body into the planet minor Earth, and gave birth to Adamos, Evos, and Jesos, Lesser Gods. Lucifer was finally satisfied with his godhood, seeing civilizations and new life rise on the planets and prosper. After a few millennia, however, T'larc attacked Hell, destroying billions of worlds and driving Lucifer to the brink of insanity. Lucifer was able to drive off T'larc's forces, but was never the same. He tortured entire civilizations, watched planets burn, and killed mercilessly. This seemed to bring him some hint of joy in his newfound despair. Soon Hell was transformed into an incomprehensible infinite matter-plain where all possibilities converged at once and few were aloud to live, a horrid life though it was. Lucifer became Satan, Disturbed God of Hell. This is where the multiverse stands, on the brink of war. Brimming with anxiety and doubts about the future of existence as we know it.